Findings in last year's report have been consistently supported by many additional analyses of rat liver extracts and isolated rat liver nuclei under a variety of experimental conditions. In addition, the analysis of photoaffinity-labeled whole cells (rat hepatocytes) showed only one predominant electrophoretic band (60 = kDa) and one minor one (57 = kDa) supporting the concept that any binding proteins with higher electrophoretic mobility previously observed in high-salt nuclear extracts represent breakdown products formed in the course of working up rat liver homogenates.